1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sounding-body holding device assembled into a portable radio device, for example. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure of the sounding-body holding device in which a cover includes a turn stopper to lock a sounding body in its turn.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 shows one of the well-known sounding-body holding device, which is assembled into a portable radio device. As shown, a ring-like receptacle stands erect on a cover 11. A doughnut-like cushion 12 is put in the receptacle. To make the sounding-body-holding device proof against dust and water, a net is attached to the side of the cushion 12, which is brought into close contact with the cover. The cushion 12 resiliently holds a sounding body 13. The sounding body 13 with a cable connecting to a connector 14 is put on the cushion 12. In the thus assembled sounding-body holding device, the peripheral surface of the receptacle and that of the sounding body 13 are coupled to each other by an adhesive 15. The connector 14 has connection pins. To set up electrical connection, the connection pins of the connector 14 are inserted into another contact device (not shown).
In the conventional structure of the sounding-body holding device, the sounding body 13 includes cables connecting to the connector 14. Therefore, a space for accommodating the connector 14 and the relatively long cables is indispensably secured in designing the sounding-body holding device. In this respect, the conventional structure has a poor space factor.
The coupling of the peripheral surface of the receptacle with that of the sounding body 13 by an adhesive 15 necessitates the work on the bonding of them.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a sounding-body holding device in which a sounding body, while being locked in turn, is attached to and held by a cover by means of a holding member.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a sounding-body holding device of the present invention comprises: a cover having turn stoppers of a sounding body and a fitting portion for receiving pawls of a holding member in a fitting manner; a cushion 2 having a net attached to the side thereof which is brought into close contact with the cover, the cushion resiliently holding the sounding body; the sounding body having conductive springs and protrusions used for stopping the turn of the sounding body per se; and a holding member having the pawls for fastening the sounding body onto the cover.
More precisely, a first subject matter of the present invention is a sounding-body holding device of the present invention comprises: a cover having turn stoppers of a sounding body and a fitting portion for receiving pawls of a holding member in a fitting manner; a cushion 2 having a net attached to the side thereof which is brought into close contact with the cover, the cushion resiliently holding the sounding body; the sounding body having conductive springs and protrusions used for stopping the turn of the sounding body per se; and a holding member having the pawls for fastening the sounding body onto the cover (claim 1). In this inventive and unique structure of the sounding-body holding device, the sounding body, while being locked in turn, is attached to and held by the cover by means of the holding member.
The first subject matter may have the following limitation: a printed circuit board is mounted such that the printed circuit board is brought into contact with the conductive springs of the sounding body at an appropriate pressure to set up an electrical connection therebetween, and the holding member serves as a spacer located between the printed circuit board and the sounding body (claim 2). With this inventive and unique structure, an operation stroke is secured since it prevents an excessive pressure from being applied to the conductive springs of the sounding body, and further a sound propagation space is secured.
The first subject matter may have the following limitation: The turn stoppers are provided on the cover, so as to be brought into contact with the bifurcated conductive springs of the sounding body (claim 3). This inventive and unique structure reliably locks the sounding body in its turn.
The first subject matter may have the following limitation: The turn stopping protrusion of the sounding body is provided so as to come in contact with the fitting portion of the cover for receiving the pawls of the holding member (claim 4). This inventive and unique structure also locks the sounding body in its turn.
The first subject matter may have the following limitation: The holding member includes removing ribs so as to provide easy removal of the pawls of the holding member per se from the fitting portion (claim 5). With use of the removing ribs enables one to remove the pawls of the holding member from the fitting portion when the former: is fit to the latter.
The first subject matter may have the following limitation: Ribs standing erect on the cover, such as the turn stoppers of the sounding body and the fitting portion for receiving the pawls of the holding member, have guides (slanted parts) (claim 6). Provision of the guides provides an efficient assembling of the sounding body.
The first subject matter may have the following limitation: The fitting portion (rib) for receiving the pawls of the holding member has guides (slanted parts) for easy reception of the pawls (claim 7). Provision of the guides provides an efficient assembling of the holding member.
A second subject matter is a portable radio device including the sounding body set forth in any of the first subject matter and the limitations of the same (claim 8). Therefore, in assembling the portable radio device, the sounding body, while being locked in turn, is attached to and held by the cover by means of the holding member.